Arnold Loves Rhonda
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: What if Helga changed one name on the wall in the episode "Arnold and Lila"? Because of this, she unintentionally gets Arnold and Rhonda to start something together with their friendship. Will the seeds of romance blossom for both Arnold and Rhonda, or will the two hit an inroad? Arnda; story request by Animeguy1101!
1. An Unintentional Start

I guess people were eventually going to request me to focus on one particular subject... the what ifs on the episode 'Arnold and Lila'. There is one particular story I would recommend on the scenario 'What if Helga KEPT her name up there for 'Arnold Loves Helga'. The story itself is called... you guessed it... 'Arnold Loves Helga', written by SuprSingr. I would recommend giving it a read, it's pretty enjoyable and gives a bit of a what if scenario.

Okay, as you can probably guess, this is my own what if scenario, and it's requested by Animeguy1101... it's basically another one of these 'Arnold and Lila What If' scenarios, but this time, it's something different... 'What if Helga wrote down a different name?' Now, he did request two other scenarios, which were pretty interesting on their own (one of them I may write eventually, but who knows), but I decided to go with this one... just because... well, you'll have to wait and see! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"Thanks for getting the boys off me, Rhonda, Nadine." Lila smiled as she joined up with the waiting two girls.

"Hey, it's no problem at all." Rhonda shrugged. "Trust me, I know how it is to have admirers..."

"Yeah, she has one she can never get rid of." Nadine chuckled as Rhonda glared at her.

"Oh, hardy har har." Rhonda rolled her eyes as she got up. "Well, come on, I got to tell you what happened the other day! Nadine, feel free to add in more details as I tell it."

"Okay, Rhonda, I'll see what I can do." Nadine sighed.

"Oh? What happened?" Lila asked as the three started walking.

"Oh, well, it's quite simple. You see, me and Nadine were walking along the street, minding our own business when we noticed a couple of girls talking with each other. Now, this first girl, she was okay, really, she was wearing a pretty green outfit with the most sweetest purple skirt I've ever seen."

"Although, she did have a problem with the ponytail." Nadine explained.

The girls laughed as Lila said, "I can see that. Go on."

"Anyway, this OTHER girl..." Rhonda laughed. "This other girl, she had this black shirt on, with navy blue jeans! Think about that! She puts on navy blue and black! What was she thinking? It's just simply outrageous! So, I said, "Excuse me, Miss Thing, this is the Fashion Police and I'm going to have to write you a ticket!"

Lila and Nadine just giggled at that as all three girls stopped near an alley. Rhonda smiled a bit as she looked in one direction, and was about to leave, when she did a sudden double take, staring in shock. "Hold up, girls."

Nadine raised an eyebrow as she and Lila noticed Rhonda reading something.

"Arnold Loves..." Rhonda started reading... before her mouth dropped open in shock. "Wha-what?"

Nadine and Lila, confused at first, turned to where Rhonda was looking and pretty soon, they saw it.

Over there, on the wall... was a heart drawn in chalk, with an arrow inside, but most importantly, the words. The words 'Arnold Loves' was in cursive... but the last word was printed out hastily, as if in the last minute. That word was... 'Rhonda'.

"Arnold Loves Rhonda?" Nadine said in surprise. "Wait... Arnold, our Arnold, the one in fourth grade?"

"Gosh!" Lila said in surprise. "I don't think I ever saw that coming."

"Do you think it's true?" Nadine said, turning to a shocked Rhonda. "Uh... Rhonda?"

Rhonda just stood there in blank shock... before Nadine shook her.

"Huh, wha-" Rhonda said before recovering. "Thanks, Nadine, I needed that. But how could it possibly be true, Nadine?"

"It says it on the wall right there." Nadine shrugged. "Arnold Loves Rhonda."

Rhonda gave a little laugh as he said, "No, no, no, I doubt Arnold actually "loves" me. Maybe somebody else wrote it as a sick joke."

"But Rhonda, didn't you tell me the other day that..." Nadine started before Rhonda's eyes widened. She then covered Nadine's mouth as she chuckled nervously.

Lila raised an eyebrow. "What did Nadine TELL you the other day, Rhonda?"

"Nothing! Nothing to concern yourself with Li- OW!" Rhonda yelped as she retracted her hand and rubbed it. "Nadine!"

"Sorry for biting you, Rhonda, but Lila has to know sooner or later. Why not sooner?" Nadine sighed. "Lila, Rhonda has had a secret crush on Arnold for a while now."

The sound of clanging trashcans was heard, but nobody paid it any mind as Lila turned to Rhonda. "Really? For how long?"

Rhonda quickly blushed as she muttered, "Few-months-ago."

"What?" Lila asked.

"A few months ago!" Rhonda said in frustration. "Look, I can't explain how it happened, but ever since Arnold helped me through my first problem that I ever had, I... kind of developed a small crush on him. I thought it would go away for a while, but the more I thought about Arnold's kindness... the more... the more I thought about how it would be sweet if he and I... well... hung out with each other, you know, maybe spend some quality time together..."

Rhonda kept blushing. "That... that type of thing."

"Wow..." Lila smiled. "Having someone you like.. I think it's ever so sweet." Lila giggled.

"Yeah... but I know he'd never go with me because of my status..." Rhonda sighed. "I'm like, the most fashionable girl in the fourth grade, and Arnold's just so cool, yet he works with both sides. I mean, I honestly don't think Arnold would fall for me... I mean, I actually expect him to fall for someone like you, Lila. I mean, everybody likes you, Lila! You're smart, funny, pretty, and next to me, you're the best dresser in the whole class!"

"Don't bring yourself down so hard, Rhonda." Lila said. "Besides, what's stopping you from going out with Arnold?"

"Lila's right, Rhonda." Nadine said as she looked at her. "Suppose Arnold really DID write this message, intending for YOU to find it?"

"What if it's not his handwriting, though? I mean, the last part of the sentence seems... chicken scratchy." Rhonda said, using a small hand motion to give an opinion on the writing in the wall.

"Don't you think maybe he might have overheard us come over, panicked and wrote it quickly before going off? He probably didn't even have time." Nadine explained.

Rhonda paused. "That... that thought never occurred to me before..."

"Maybe he was just too shy to tell you himself, so he wrote it on the wall anonymously, hoping his wish would come true." Nadine smiled.

Rhonda paused. "Well... if you really think that..."

Rhonda gave a smile. "All right. You girls are right. I've got to tell him I have a crush on him. Who knows? Maybe we'll see where it goes. But I'm not going to say anything about the writing on the wall... not yet, anyway."

"Hold on a sec..." Nadine said as she pulled out a camera from her backpack and took a picture. "There. That way, we'll know it's time to show it..."

"Perfect. All right, I'll tell him tomorrow... in the meantime, I better finish my story!" Rhonda said as she, Nadine and Lila left. "So, anyway, I came up to the girl and did the police bit thing, and..."

By the time the three girls left... Helga came out of the alleyway, clearly scared for her life as she looked at the writing in the wall.

"...What have I done? How could I have done this? Why didn't I just leave my name on the wall... or better yet, why didn't I just replace my name with Lila's... at least I could have bared it..." Helga groaned as she looked down.

Indeed, Helga was the one who wrote the message... though it had originally been 'Arnold Loves Helga'. But she suddenly heard Rhonda, Lila and Nadine's voices as they were heading this way, so Helga, in a panic, erased her name... she originally considered Lila's name, but considering the reason Helga was a little jealous that Lila got all the attention, she didn't want to think about it... so she just put up the first name she knew on the top of her head, which, unfortunately, happened to be the name of the girl she just heard.

"Why did I put up RHONDA'S name in the first place, and how was I supposed to know she had a crush on Arnold too?" Helga groaned. "I am going to have my work cut out for me this week..."

Helga took a deep breath. "Okay, take it easy, Pataki. Rhonda said she won't bring up the writing on the wall, which is probably a good thing... oh, but her best friend Nadine took a picture of the writing, so I can't change it back, shoot!"

Helga sighed. "Maybe I can just wait it out... I mean, what's the worse that can happen, huh?"

Helga laughed. "Yeah, I have nothing to worry about. This is princess and football head! They probably won't even last!"

Little did Helga know was that because of one little change, she unintentionally planted the seed of a possible romance.

* * *

And the first chapter is done! How'd you like it? More will come along the way, so don't miss it, folks! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Advice and Agreements

Here we go with the next chapter of this fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, at PS 118, it was lunchtime in the cafeteria as Arnold was getting out of the cafeteria. Rhonda noted it as she quickly got her things and went over to him. "Hey, Arnold."

"Oh, hi Rhonda." Arnold said, smiling towards him.

 _"Well... off to a good start, I suppose."_ Rhonda took a deep breath. "Hey, would you mind if I sit with you at lunch for a little while? I have a slight... problem that I was hoping maybe you can fix."

Arnold raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Rhonda. You know I'm happy to help anybody in need."

 _"Hmmm... he doesn't act like he loves me, just likes me, so he's either really good at playing along, or maybe I was right and he didn't write the message. Either way, I'm going to be subtle."_ Rhonda thought as the two of them sat down.

"So... what's the trouble, Rhonda?" Arnold asked.

"Well... here's a bit of a theory... suppose a friend of mine, let's say... Lila..." Rhonda started as Helga was sitting at the next table, trying to overhear the conversation. "...she found this message, see, a message declaring that somebody liked her... nay, 'love' her."

Arnold raised an eyebrow as he said, "That is pretty odd and strange that she would find this message."

"I know, but say Lila really liked this person, the same person is also in that sentence like... say..." Rhonda was looking around the area until she spotted Lorenzo walking out, talking with Sid. "...Lorenzo."

"Lorenzo?" Arnold said, raising an eyebrow. "You think Lila likes Lorenzo?"

"Well... I wouldn't be surprised... but say she suspected him to be the one to write the message. How would she approach him to return the feelings without revealing that... she might know about his crush on her, not wanting to embarrass herself, even if he didn't write it? What would you recommend she'd do?" Rhonda asked out of sheer curiosity.

Arnold looked in surprise as he said, "Wow, Rhonda... you know, this is sort of out of my league..."

"I'm sorry, I wasted..." Rhonda started.

"But... if I were Lila... I'd probably just take it slow. Just have her talk with Lorenzo, ease into something a little bit. Ask about his hobbies, what does he like, all of that. Maybe ask her to hang out a little more... and don't mention the message she saw at all... at least until he feels comfortable to... like her like her, I suppose. If he doesn't mention the message, then tell him then." Arnold said. "I hope that helps Lila out..."

Rhonda smiled a bit as she does. "I'll be sure to tell her that. Thanks, Arnold..."

"I don't get why Lila didn't just come to me herself." Arnold said.

"Lila was a little embarrassed and shy and asked me to do say something to you." Rhonda explained. "Anyway, since we're both here, I was wondering about you, Arnold."

"About me? Why?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Well... your fashion sense, for one." Rhonda said, looking over it.

Arnold looked shocked as he thought Rhonda was going to critique her. "If there's something wrong with my shirt..."

"Are you kidding? I love it!" Rhonda giggled. "I mean, green sweater and the red plaid kilt like thing? A marvelous wonder."

"Red plaid k- that's actually a wool shirt I wear under there. It just sticks out that looks like a kilt." Arnold explained.

"Exactly!" Rhonda smiled. "You're a really great person with a unique sense of fashion."

"Oh... well..." Arnold blushed a bit. "Thanks Rhonda. That's nice of you to say."

"Anytime." Rhonda nodded. "By the way, I love the way you do your blonde hair. How do you make it stick up like that? Mousse?"

"Actually, it's pretty natural hair. It just... looks like that." Arnold explained as he felt the bristles.

"Oh, no way." Rhonda gasped as she gave a smile. "You know, Arnold, we barely talk outside of our school projects and typical hang-outs with the others... I was wondering... are you doing anything today?"

"Well... not really, I don't have plans." Arnold said, out of curiosity.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk with me along the docks." Rhonda asked as Arnold looked up. "Just the two of us... I need to clear my head a little, and..."

Arnold looked up at Rhonda and smiled. "Uh, sure Rhonda. Sounds like fun!"

"Great!" Rhonda smiled as she hugged him, then yelped as she let him go. "I mean, that's good, Arnold. I'll see you after school, then?"

"Sure." Arnold nodded as the bell rang, their lunch being finished.

As everybody was gathering their trays, Helga sighed.

"Okay, okay... they're just doing one small day at the docks... it's not going to be that bad. How much can one date at the docks hurt my self-esteem?" Helga laughed to herself.

* * *

As Arnold was getting out of the cafeteria, Gerald was joining up with him as he asked, "Say, man, I just saw you talking it up with Rhonda W. Lloyd! What did she want to talk to you about?"

"Oh, Lila just sent Rhonda to ask about how to approach a boy she just happened to like." Arnold said. "I was really surprised at this too, I didn't think she'd go for him..."

"Who?" Gerald asked.

"Believe it or not, I think Lila has a crush on Lorenzo." Arnold said as he and Gerald were passing by Lorenzo, who was getting his books. Lorenzo, overhearing this, stopped in shock as he turned.

"No way, really?" Gerald asked as Lorenzo ran up to him.

"Excuse me, Arnold, Gerald! I couldn't help but overhear, but... did you say that Lila has a crush on me?" Lorenzo said in shock.

"Well... I don't want to reveal too much, Lorenzo... but all I can say is that it involved writing on a wall." Arnold said.

"Writing... on... a... wall..." Lorenzo paused as he started to think about it. "Carry on, amigos."

Arnold and Gerald nodded as the two continued walking. "Anyway, after I told Rhonda the best way to help approach Lila with that, which I'm sure she's going to tell her soon enough, Rhonda and I started talking, she said she liked my clothes and my hair."

"That Rhonda. Always the fashion one." Gerald rolled his eyes.

"She also asked what I was doing tonight, and when I said I wasn't doing anything, she asked me to go along with her to the docks." Arnold said.

Gerald stopped. "Back up. What?"

"I said I'd go with Rhonda to the docks." Arnold said in confusion.

"Man, you just agreed to go out with Rhonda Wellington Lloyd on a DATE, and she asked YOU out?" Gerald said in surprise.

"Gerald, it's not a date, it's a walk..." Arnold sighed.

"But... it's between you and her?" Gerald asked.

"Yes..." Arnold looked up.

"Arnold, man, Rhonda just asked you out on a DATE! A genuine date!" Gerald said.

Arnold laughed. "Gerald, that's impossible. If she was asking me out on a date, she would have said so..."

"Hey, man, just a crazy thought, but did it ever occur to you that maybe she likes you likes you?" Gerald asked.

Arnold sighed. "Gerald, is this related to the whole 'would I rather date Lila' thing from yesterday, because..."

"No, I'm saying that from the way you two hang around each other... I think Rhonda Wellington Lloyd has a major crush on you!" Gerald said.

Arnold paused. "Gerald, what you're saying is ridiculous! We're friends!"

"Oh? You think so now?" Gerald smirked. "Think you can prove it?"

"How would I prove it?" Arnold frowned.

"...Kiss her."

Arnold stopped. "What?"

"Kiss her on the date. Take a camera with you, and take a picture of you kissing Rhonda... on the lips." Gerald smirked. "You're a bold kid, Arnold. I want to see it."

"Gerald, that is ridiculous! I am not kissing Rhonda on the lips, not on a walk!" Arnold said.

"Too chicken?" Gerald smirked.

"No, I am not, I am being sensible..." Arnold groaned as he saw Gerald's smirk on his face. "You know what, I'm doing it just so you'll stop annoying me!"

"Great, man! Let me know how your date turns out." Gerald said as the two arrived at Mr. Simmons' classroom.

"It's not... oh forget it." Arnold groaned as the two went and sat down.

 _"This is so ridiculous! But if it pleases Gerald, I'll kiss Rhonda, but not because we're dating!"_ Arnold thought to himself as he saw Rhonda sitting near the back of the class as she quickly combed her hair. _"She is very pretty, though..."_

* * *

And the second chapter is finished! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Lorenzo's Crush

Here's the next chapter of THIS fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Nadine asked as she, Rhonda and Lila went out for recess.

"I think it went over pretty well, actually." Rhonda smiled. "I asked him to go out with me, and he said yes."

Nadine and Lila looked at each other with a smile on each of their faces. Lila smiled as she said, "I think it's a sign that he likes you!"

"Will you stop that? I watched how he acted and..." Rhonda paused. "Do you really think he wrote it? From the way he acted, it doesn't look like he did."

"Well, I suppose you can look at it in one of two ways." Nadine said. "One, what you said, and two, it could also mean that he's just trying to hide his obvious crush on you."

"But... how can I get him to realize his feelings?" Rhonda asked. "I mean, I'm not sure..."

"You can kiss him." Lila said simply.

Rhonda and Nadine looked at Lila in shock as they both said, "What?"

"Yeah, I think it could be one way of knowing... you kiss him... I guess on the lips or something, and if he blushes furiously, it would mean he really does like you." Lila smiled.

Nadine looked at Lila with an unimpressed look as Rhonda stared with a really shocked, blank eyed face. Nadine said, "Lila, we're trying to get Arnold to admit his feelings, not scare him off."

"Sorry, I just thought it was a good idea." Lila said, looking down as Rhonda recovered.

"Though it might sound like a good idea... has anybody ever kissed Arnold before?" Rhonda asked.

Nadine and Lila opened their mouths... then shook their heads. Rhonda smirked. "I've never seen anybody kissing Arnold, so... yeah! You know what? I'll try that on the first... date, I guess?"

"You're already referring to this outing as a date?" Nadine said.

"Don't question logic..." Rhonda sighed.

Lila looked around as she noticed Lorenzo coming up to her. "Oh, hello, Lorenzo. Didn't see you there."

"Hola, Lila. I was wondering if you'd like to play catch with me." Lorenzo said.

"Oh, uh... sure, Lorenzo." Lila said, wondering what was going on, but smiling as she followed Lorenzo off.

Nadine raised an eyebrow as Rhonda paused. "Anyway, Rhonda, if you really want to go through that date with Arnold... I want to see a picture of you two kissing!"

"What? Why would you want that?" Rhonda frowned.

"Blackmail material." Nadine smiled.

Rhonda glared at Nadine in annoyance as Nadine sighed. "Okay, okay, it's just to put it in my scrapbook! Happy?"

"Delighted." Rhonda said. "All right, if you want that picture of the kiss, I'll get that picture!"

Nadine smiled. "Good... but if you don't have that picture... you have to do something for me!"

Rhonda sighed. "What do I have to do? Feed your pet tarantulas? Help go to the swamps for a dragonfly expedition?"

Nadine stared at Rhonda. "You know, I may be a bug enthusiast, but I don't do bugs ALL the time, you know. No, I want you to participate in a bowling game!"

Rhonda raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want to go bowling?"

"Because I've gotten into sports lately, and have you noticed the Wittenbergs' son?" Nadine giggled. "I personally think he's cute."

"I thought you had a thing for Peapod Kid." Rhonda said in confusion.

"You mean Joe? He's a nice guy, and a good person to talk to, but that's just it, he's just... 'cool'. Not grand, but 'cool'." Nadine shrugged.

"RHONDA!" An uncharacteristic, angry scream from Lila was heard as Rhonda and Nadine gulped.

* * *

Rewind back to a couple minutes ago, right after Lorenzo led Lila off.

"Gosh Lorenzo, I didn't oh so think you were the type to play catch." Lila smiled as she and Lorenzo started throwing a ball back and forth.

"'oh so think'... you always have an odd ways in speaking, Lila." Lorenzo smiled.

"I think you speaking Spanish a bit is pretty weird, but I guess in some ways, people have an odd way of speaking." Lila smiled.

"You know, Lila, you don't have to hide your little secret from me anymore. I know how you really feel about me." Lorenzo gave a smile.

Lila blinked. "Wait, what? What are you talking about?"

"Well, for one thing, I know you like me." Lorenzo smiled.

"Sure, I do. I like you, Lorenzo." Lila nodded.

"Yeah, I know that, but I also know you like me like me." Lorenzo said. "Or... so Arnold said."

"What?" Lila's eyes widened.

"He only said that there was writing on the wall." Lorenzo said.

"...what?" Lila said in the most deadpan voice ever, realizing what was going on.

"But I understand your feelings, and... well, I was wondering if you really want to make this work... you and me?" Lorenzo said. "I mean, I know we're of separate classes, but I really think you're cute, Lila. And if you like me like me... well, what's the harm in us going together? Do you want to spend some together?"

"I see... could you excuse me for a second, Lorenzo, I need to think on my answer." Lila smiled as she started to walk off.

"Take your time, Lila!" Lorenzo said as she walked off.

Lila was muttering to herself as she could not believe what she had just heard. How did this happen? I mean, she knew how it happened, but...

"RHONDA!" Lila uncharacteristically yelled angrily as soon as her and Nadine came into view. Nadine yelped as she saw the fire in Lila's eyes.

"Wow, Lila, you look... really angry. That's not usually you." Nadine said.

Lila took a deep breath... then smiled. "I'm sorry, Nadine. You're right. Let me try this civilly."

Lila then turned to Rhonda as she asked, "Rhonda... when you were talking with Arnold, did you mention the writing on the wall?"

Rhonda nodded. "Yes, I may have mentioned it in a way."

"But you used MY name in an example, right?" Lila smiled.

"Of course..." Rhonda said. "I had to say something to make it sound like I didn't discover the writing... maybe to give a hint to Arnold that maybe... I returned his feelings a bit."

"I see. Now, who did you say to Arnold that I had a oh so crush on?" Lila smiled sweetly.

Rhonda looked uncomfortable as she noticed Lila's expression. "Lila, you don't seem happy on the inside."

"Answer the question, please." Lila was still holding the smile.

"...Lorenzo." Rhonda smiled nervously.

"Thank you. Now..." Lila said calmly... before grabbing Rhonda by her collar and shaking her. "How could you say that I loved Lorenzo to Arnold! I don't like him like him... I mean, I like him, but I don't like him like him!"

"I'm sorry, I was looking for somebody to use as an example and Lorenzo just so happened to be the first boy to walk into view." Rhonda said nervously.

"But now the whole school's going to know about a crush I have on Lorenzo, when I really don't!" Lila frowned.

"What's wrong with Lorenzo?" Nadine raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing's wrong with him... it's just... well..." Lila paused to think.

"Would going out with Lorenzo be all that bad?" Rhonda asked out of mere curiosity.

"Well... I suppose not, but... he seems so determined that I wrote that message... I want to tell him I didn't write the message, but..." Lila groaned. "Oh God, help me. Life is just getting so complicated thanks to you."

"Look, maybe being with Lorenzo won't be so bad. Just spend a few or so days with him... who knows? Maybe you two will actually hit it off. I'll apologize to Lorenzo later if something goes wrong between you two." Rhonda explained.

Lila looked a little torn... as she looked down. "Okay... he looked really sure I wrote it... least I can do is at least go with the notion... but I feel badly for him, mind you!"

Lila sighed as she walked back to Lorenzo. Lorenzo raised an eyebrow. "Well?"

Lila held out her hand and smiled. "Lorenzo... I feel like we're going to spend a lot of time knowing each other."

Lorenzo smiled as she took her hand. "I'll lead the way, m'lady."

Lila gave a slight giggle as the two started to go off.

* * *

Nearby, Arnold was just getting out of the jungle gym as he saw Lorenzo and Lila talking. He smiled. "Huh... looks like my advice worked."

The bell then started to ring as everybody was starting to go back inside the school. Helga, on the other hand, had been watching this madness unfurl as she muttered, "Well, at least the best of this scenario is that I unintentionally got Lila and Lorenzo talking. Didn't think that would be handy..."

Helga sighed. "Although I'm still a little concerned for Arnold and Rhonda! I mean, I know that it's just one date at the docks, but..."

Helga looked down. "Maybe I better talk with Phoebe tonight. She always knew the best way to calm me down..."

* * *

That's the third chapter done! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. The Date Begins

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Later on, after school, Arnold waited outside the school steps as Gerald walked by and whispered, "Good luck, lover boy."

"Gerald!" Arnold hissed, but Gerald had already left.

Arnold paused as he waited until Rhonda came down and smiled. "Hi, Arnold. Ready to go down?"

"Sure." Arnold nodded as the two started to walk to the bus together. As the two sat on the bus together, people were starting to note how close the two were together.

"Hey, is Arnold sitting with Rhonda?" Curly said, raising an eyebrow as he turned to Sid.

"Hmmm... so he is. That's odd, normally Rhonda doesn't let anybody sit with her unless she thinks they're quote-unquote cool." Sid said.

"Lucky!" Harold said. "Arnold's sitting with Rhonda. Big deal!"

Arnold had noticed the commotion going around the bus as he turned to Rhonda. "Rhonda, if it bugs you, I can..."

"No, no, you can sit with me." Rhonda smiled as she sighed. "These people just like to spread rumors about the first thing they see. Come on, we'll ride this downtown, then we'll get out and proceed with our walk."

Arnold nodded as he looked out the window, deciding that if the rumors didn't bother Rhonda, it didn't bother him.

Helga, sitting on the bus with Phoebe, on the other hand, was being bugged with the rumors as she was covering her face.

Phoebe noticed and sighed. "I hate to ask."

Helga sighed. "Yes, it's Ice Cream related."

Phoebe nodded. "Thought so. What did you do?"

Helga looked at Phoebe. "Would you believe me if I told you that at the end of one of my monologues, I wrote 'Arnold Loves Helga' on the wall?"

"I'm following you." Phoebe nodded.

"And then I heard laughing, panicked, erased my name, and then wrote the name of the first person I heard talking in scratchy print?" Helga asked.

"So like you, Helga. Always wanted to be secretive." Phoebe sighed. "Let me guess, you're worried that Ice Cream will end up falling for Rhonda?"

"Not exactly, but at the same time, yes." Helga said nervously.

Phoebe sighed. "Look, Helga, nothing personal, but what were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry! I was trying to keep my secret, secret!" Helga whispered.

"You could have just left it as-is. Then people will believe that maybe Ice Cream wrote the message." Phoebe explained.

"That's just the thing. I didn't want to be teased for liking Ice Cream again!" Helga sighed.

"I know, I know..." Phoebe said. "What did Rhonda think when she saw that message?"

"I... I don't think she initially believed Ice Cream wrote it, in fact, she even compared his handwriting to the writing I made. Actually, I think Nadine and Lila were trying to convince her otherwise." Helga sighed.

"Did it work?" Phoebe asked.

Helga paused. "She still doesn't believe Ice Cream wrote the message, but she's not mentioning it, which is a good thing. Actually..." Helga chuckled. "The only time 'writing on the wall' was mentioned was when Lorenzo thought Lila wrote a message saying 'Lila Loves Lorenzo'."

"That would explain Lorenzo and Lila sitting together on the bus, talking with each other." Phoebe said, looking towards the back of the bus as Lorenzo and Lila were talking.

"But now I'm concerned! It's my own stupidity that caused this! Rhonda is going to take a walk with Ice Cream to the docks and... I don't know what's going to happen?" Helga sighed as she looked down. "Have I just doomed any chances of me and Ice Cream?"

"Helga..." Phoebe said as she put a hand on her knee. "Has the expression, 'there's more fish in the sea' ever been uttered to you?"

"Don't think I'm familiar with the term." Helga said.

"Really?" Phoebe said in shock. "Well, I'm just saying... look into other options, just in case."

"Other options?" Helga said.

"For boys you want to date." Phoebe said, pulling out a list. "I made my list in case Chocolate Cake and I don't work out."

Helga paused as she looked at the list. "Whoa, you really took some time in your... why is Arnold on this list? And near the top, no less?"

"Sorry, Helga..." Phoebe squeaked. "Still wanted to keep options open."

Helga sighed. "Ah well, I guess I can't blame you. You two do have some good chemistry."

"Anyway, Helga... maybe it's time you made a list of other boys to date." Phoebe said. "Just in case Ice Cream already gets taken."

Helga paused. "Hmmm... you know... maybe it won't be a bad idea."

"Who knows?" Phoebe smiled. "Maybe this'll be good and healthy for you... anyway, you want to go to my house for dinner tonight?"

Helga smiled. "Sure. Anything to get my mind off recent events."

* * *

A little later, at the docks, Arnold and Rhonda were walking around as Arnold gave a warm smile. "You know, it's been quite a while since I've been last down here."

"Tell me about it." Rhonda smiled. "I can't really explain it, but just seeing the water... it's nice and clean in this part."

"I can see that." Arnold gave a smile towards Rhonda as the two sat down on a nearby bench. "You know Rhonda, I think you have pretty hair."

Rhonda giggled. "Thank you. I always liked keeping it pretty short, though I do let it grow for new stylings."

"I also love your new shirt. Is that a currant color?" Arnold asked.

Rhonda squealed. "Oh my gosh, thank you! I always hate it when people refer to my shirts as 'red'."

"What can I say? I know my shades of color." Arnold said. "I know the other day, you wore a very nice ruby sweater."

Rhonda giggled. "You didn't have a bad olive shirt yourself that day..."

"Oh? Can you guess what color my shirt is today?" Arnold asked in curiosity.

"I'd say it's a... sage color." Rhonda said. "Given how you are pretty wise and mature, it fits you..."

"Thanks." Arnold smiled. "You know, Rhonda, I know that you and I are... different in terms of how we're viewed, but I think you and I have plenty in common."

"Like how we have a good friend who always supports us, no matter the outcome..." Rhonda smiled.

"And we both help people... albeit we do it pretty differently..." Arnold said as the two inched closer to each other.

"And our names have almost the same letters... with only one letter difference." Rhonda giggled.

"L and H." Arnold laughed. "Now that's just a silly comparison."

Rhonda laughed. "I know, I guess I was just reaching on that one. Hey, let's go to the end of the docks."

Arnold nodded. "All right... sure."

With that, Rhonda and Arnold started walking together towards the docks... where little did they realize that something surprising was going to happen to the both of them.

* * *

That's the fourth chapter done! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. The Photographed Kiss

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Arnold and Rhonda were sitting at the end of the dock as they were looking up at the sky. Rhonda sighed as she said, "Doesn't the afternoon sun look good on this hour?"

"Yeah, it does." Arnold smiled as the two looked up. "You know, being around this dock reminds me of our older days... I remember we had a lot of adventures when we were around these docks."

"Yeah, all of us kids had a lot of fun over there... some we prefer to forget..." Rhonda sighed, as she then coughed, "COUGH-The cave of Wheezin' Ed-COUGH!"

"What was that?" Arnold asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing. Nothing at all." Rhonda smiled.

"Hmmm..." Arnold said as the two looked up at the sky. "You ever think we'll get more daylight?"

"I don't know... I hope we do." Rhonda said. "I mean, I like the late nights, but come on, it's near Daylight Savings Time! The least ANYBODY can ask for is some more daylight to get more hours... and you know what's weird? Kids have to go to bed at a certain time, yet adults don't go to bed until much later than the kids... why is that?"

"I think it's just people's way of saying 'don't tire yourself out while you're still young, or you'll grow less successful the older you get... or something along the lines." Arnold said as the two inched themselves a bit closer to each other.

"Hmmm... I guess when you look at it from another angle..." Rhonda said as she was looking around her backpack for the camera Nadine put inside her backpack.

"Yeah..." Arnold said as he was reaching for the camera Gerald put in his backpack. "Everything is different from a point-of-view... it's weird like... uh..."

It was then both of them noticed that each of them were holding a camera in their hands. Arnold looked at Rhonda's camera, as Rhonda did the same to Arnold's camera. The two then looked at each other as they both asked at the same exact time, "What exactly were you doing with that camera?"

Both of them yelped as they started blushing and started being awkward, "Oh, well... you know... yeah, you see... uh..."

Both of them were starting to hesitate as Arnold quickly said, "You first..."

"Okay, okay." Rhonda said as she took a deep breath. "I was going to take a picture... of us kissing."

Arnold stared in shock as he said, "What?"

Rhonda groaned, "I'm sorry, it was a stupid bet Nadine made with me, she said, "Kiss Arnold on your little date to the docks..." and before you say anything, I didn't plan this, Nadine only told me that AFTER we made the arrangements. I'm sorry, I know you're confused, but..."

"Really? You made a bet saying that you'd kiss me on this little... get-together?" Arnold said in surprise. "I was dared by Gerald to do the same, but with me kissing you."

"What?" Rhonda said in shock as she stared at Arnold.

"I know, I know, I wanted to say no, but he wouldn't stop annoying me with it, and it was only afterwards that I decided to go along with it, just so he'd shut up about it." Arnold said. "But... knowing that Nadine did the same thing to you... I guess I don't feel TOO bad..."

"Heh, yeah, I guess..." Rhonda laughed. "Arnold, you wouldn't reject to kissing me, would you?"

"It would depend how we'd feel about each other, but I wouldn't deny that kissing you would be a dream come true for some people." Arnold said.

Rhonda paused as she smiled. "Tell you what... maybe we can still work this out... I'll keep the original photo, you keep the copy?"

Arnold stared in surprise. "You... you don't mind me kissing you?"

"Well... only if you don't mind me kissing you." Rhonda blushed.

Arnold paused as he said, "Lips?"

"What?" Rhonda said in shock.

"Sorry, Gerald made that specific." Arnold blushed.

Rhonda paused... then smiled. "You know what? Lips. I want to see the look on Nadine's face."

"Oh... okay, then." Arnold said as Rhonda set up the camera on the edge of the bench as Arnold made his way.

"All right, it's set for thirty seconds, let me get in position!" Rhonda said as she ran over to Arnold and grabbed his body into a hug as Arnold held her firm.

"You ready to do this?" Arnold asked the two leaned into each other.

"Yeah, let's do this. Three..." Rhonda counted down.

"Two..." Arnold said as their lips came close to theirs.

"One..." Both of them whispered as both lips went into contact.

At the same time the camera flashed, Arnold and Rhonda were looking at each other in unsureness, but slowly started turning into confidence as the two held their lips in the position. And thus, the uneasy couple went into a moment of comfort as the kiss between the two lasted for a good forty seconds. Arnold and Rhonda couldn't explain it, but it seemed like an electric shock just zapped their minds as Arnold cuddled a little closer to Rhonda.

As the two separated lips, the two found themselves smiling and blushing as Arnold was looking down. "Uh... w-wow. I am honestly surprised by this turn of events."

"Y-yeah..." Rhonda blushed as well as she went to the camera. "Well, the picture went through... how about we just go on a little photo spree for the rest of the day? We got our wanted picture..."

"Sure." Arnold said as he and Rhonda started to go. "So, how do we work this?"

"I'll get the pictures developed when we get to a camera shop tonight, and I'll give you your copy of the picture of... of our experimental kiss to show Gerald." Rhonda said. "That work?"

Arnold nodded. "That would totally work... but we can't tell anybody, aside from who we tell, that we kissed each other! I don't know how everybody's going to take that..."

"I know the feeling. Don't worry, you're a trusting person, Arnold. I know you'll keep it quiet." Rhonda smiled. "By the way, if something else reveals the secret... well, don't worry about it. We'll just deal with it as we go along."

"All right. I know you'll respect the secret." Arnold said. "You know, Rhonda, I know we haven't talked to each other too much, but being with you? Well... I feel like it's been the first time in forever that we actually got to know each other."

"Wow!" Rhonda smiled. "You really think that, Arnold?"

"Yeah." Arnold said, smiling back as the two started going up. "You know, I wouldn't mind hanging out with you again... that is, if you want..."

"Are you doing anything tomorrow?" Rhonda asked out of the blue, then yelped as she thought, _"STUPID! Why did I say that?"_

Arnold looked at Rhonda in surprise and paused. "Well... I was planning on skateboarding around the neighborhood... have you ever skateboarded?"

Rhonda shook her head. "No, but I'm willing to try anything once."

"Well, it's not really all that hard. Come to the boarding house tomorrow and maybe I can teach you." Arnold smiled.

Rhonda smiled and nodded. "Okay, sure. I'd love to learn!"

Arnold gave a sigh as the two continued walking.

 _"I can't believe Rhonda, of all people, wants to hang out with me! I mean, she's a good friend... but... but that kiss... I can't explain it, but... kissing Rhonda... it felt right."_ Arnold thought. _"I don't know why Rhonda would still want to hang around me, usually, she never takes a turn more than a day with one friend unless it's Nadine, and even then, they're the more gossip-y ones... well, maybe not Nadine so much... what could this mean, me being with Rhonda?"_

 _"I kissed Arnold. I kissed Arnold. And I absolutely LOVED it!"_ Rhonda sighed. _"The dear boy must be a little confused about the kiss... and I will admit, so am I. But it couldn't possibly mean I love him... could it? And what about the message... I still need to bring that up with him sometime... I just hope he really WAS the one who wrote the message, or I just wasted my time for nothing... I just don't want either of us to be... hurt."_

And so, Arnold and Rhonda continued their little photo safari in the neighborhood until they both decided to head over to the camera store to get the pictures developed, and once that was done, it was time for them to head home... knowing that the next day, both their friends needed answers to what happened on their date.

* * *

And the fifth chapter is done! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Conversations Abound

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

The next day, over at the school, Nadine stared in shock as Rhonda gave her the picture of the two kissing. "One kiss! Boom. Right there!"

"Uh... wow. I didn't think you'd go through with it, and... is he kissing back?" Nadine said, examining the picture.

"You bet he is!" Rhonda smiled.

* * *

"Man, Arnold, I knew you were a bold kid, but I didn't think you'd be that bold!" Gerald said, impressed, looking at the picture.

"When she figured out what I was doing, she actually decided to go through with it, so, we were both cool with a photographed kiss." Arnold explained as Helga was listening in.

"A... photographed... kiss?" Helga said, her heart breaking when she heard it. She then shook her head as she said, "Whatever. It's fine. Phoebe said I should find other people."

Helga smiled as she pulled out a list. "Okay... let me see... all the boys that I've seen in class that I can potentially date OTHER than Arnold..."

Helga looked over the list as she muttered, "Okay... Gerald, Harold, Stinky, Sid, Park, Peapod Kid, Eugene, Iggy, Curly, Joey, Lorenzo. Okay, was there any boy I missed on this list?"

Helga then felt deep breathing as she sighed. "Of course, how could I possibly forget..."

Helga, without even turning her head, back-handed Brainy as he fainted. Helga sighed. "Okay, note to self, check EVERY area to know nobody is watching you. Okay, let me see... I don't think I forgot anybody on this list, so let's see... okay, Phoebe would be mad if I started courting Gerald, and besides, he and I aren't on the best of terms. I could try Stinky again, but he's such a simpleton, I don't know how I can get used to the guy! Eugene? And get myself to a hospital? No way in heck!"

Helga crossed out the three names on the list. Her eyes widened. "Oh yeah, Lorenzo has the hots for Miss Perfect. Can't get him."

Helga looked up to see Lorenzo and Lila getting off the bus as the two were actually talking with each other. Helga shrugged. "Ah well, probably better off."

Helga then crossed off Lorenzo off the list as she looked up. "Let me see... guess that leaves Harold, Sid, Park, Peapod Kid, Iggy, Curly and Joey. And I think I know who to start with..."

* * *

"You agreed to another date?" Gerald said in surprise as Arnold nodded.

"Yes, and no, it's not a date, it's just another get-together. I'm just teaching Rhonda how to skateboard. It's not really that big of a deal." Arnold said.

"Arnold, this is serious! Have you considered the possibility that maybe Rhonda like-likes you?" Gerald said.

"What? Come on, Gerald!" Arnold laughed.

"Consider this, Arnold! Who has Rhonda gone out with before she came across you?" Gerald asked. "Name someone off the top of your head."

Arnold paused. "I remember her dragging Harold into the Tunnel of Love at the Cheese Festival... but I don't know if that counts, since Harold didn't look comfortable around Rhonda. There was also Sid, though I think I heard her say something about 'can't tolerate that big nose of his'. Other than that... no, none that I can think of."

Gerald nodded. "Uh-huh. Arnold, I want you to try something at lunch today. Sit with her and talk with her a little bit. Listen to her tone, and describe what her voice sounds like after lunch to me."

"Why would I want to do that?" Arnold frowned.

"I want to ask Harold and Sid a few questions about their time with Rhonda and how much they know her. Call it a hunch, but I think Rhonda Lloyd has you in her sights." Gerald said.

"Gerald!" Arnold glared.

"Come on, Arnold, aren't you at least curious to know if she likes you likes you?" Gerald asked.

Arnold opened his mouth... yet paused. "Fine. I'll sit with Rhonda and talk with her, but I'm sure she's just wanting a friend to talk to."

Gerald gave a smile as the football-headed kid groaned. Arnold knew that the tall haired kid was going to be tougher to convince than he thought.

* * *

"So seriously, when are you going to talk about the writing on the wall?" Nadine asked Rhonda as she pocketed the picture.

"I'm waiting for him to bring it up, which so far, he has not." Rhonda said, looking up.

"Come on, Rhonda. He says on that wall that he loves you, so why not say something and return the feelings?" Nadine asked.

"Because I don't want to make a dumb mistake and a fool out of myself!" Rhonda said. "So far, he's not bringing up the writing..."

"Maybe that's just his way of hiding it. He's acting all cool about it, but he's trying to find the right approach." Nadine said as Lila came up to the two. "Oh, hi, Lila. How's your little get-together with Lorenzo?"

"We're... we're not together, we're just... being friends right now." Lila blushed.

"Lila." Nadine said in a stern, motherly tone.

Lila sighed. "Okay, okay. Lorenzo took me to the mansion he lives in and... he showed me around, I got introduced to his mother, she and I are getting along pretty good."

"Really? Lorenzo's mother likes you?" Rhonda asked in shock.

"Yeah, why's that surprising?" Lila asked.

"I don't know, I guess... whenever my parents and I show up for a party at Lorenzo's mansion... I don't think she's very keen on me." Rhonda said, uncomfortably. "She gives me this creepy stare, which honestly makes me nervous."

"Well, I didn't really get that vibe from her. Anyway, Lorenzo and I are hitting it off pretty well, despite the little misunderstanding." Lila said. "I haven't told him you made up that story, in case you were concerned."

"You're not going to break his heart, are you?" Nadine asked.

"Are you kidding? I may not like like Lorenzo..." Lila started.

"Yet." Rhonda and Nadine smirked as Lila gave those two a dirty look.

"...but I don't want to hurt his feelings and just dump him. I want to at least break it off gently, make sure we leave on the best of terms..." Lila explained. "But so far, I like Lorenzo. Who knows? Maybe we can work this out."

Rhonda and Nadine smiled as Rhonda pulled out the picture. "Oh, Lila..."

Lila looked at the picture and gasped. "Wow, you actually kissed Arnold?"

"And he kissed back." Rhonda gave a smile. "Want me to tell you the story?"

"Sure..." Lila smiled. "I have nothing better to do."

* * *

"You want to what?" Harold said in shock as Helga sighed, staring at the boy.

"Look, fatso, I'm just going to keep it plain and simple. I want you to be my... special friend." Helga said. "I can't explain it, but I want to try something new... I mean, we're both bullies in the technical sense."

"Actually, I don't really bully people anymore..." Harold said.

"But you still do it on occasions." Helga said. "Look, can I just hang out with you for a day or so and see if we can work something out? I know I'm asking a lot, but..."

"I don't know..." Harold raised his brow. "What's in it for me?"

Helga sighed. "I'll give you a couple candy bars if you help me with this... experimental special friend thing I'm doing."

Harold paused. "Well, the sound of candy does sound pleasing... all right, deal!"

The blonde haired, pigtailed girl smiled as she shook Harold's hand. "Great. I look forward to working with you, Harold."

As Harold nodded, Helga gave a bit of a smile. Operation Get a New Boyfriend was getting underway!

* * *

And there's the sixth chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	7. Sitting Together at Lunch

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at lunch, Arnold sighed as he took a deep breath. He looked around and spotted Rhonda picking up a chocolate milk. Arnold smiled as he finished up and walked over to Rhonda. "Hi, Rhonda."

"Oh, hello, Arnold." Rhonda smiled.

"Is it all right if I sit with you at lunch again? There's something I, er... kind of want to speak to you about." Arnold said.

 _"Oh God, is he actually..."_ Rhonda thought to herself as she sweated a bit. "Uh, sure."

Arnold sighed in relief as he and Rhonda went and sat over at a table as Arnold looked up at her. "I wanted to talk to you about... well... what happened between us last night?"

"Oh... yeah... that." Rhonda blushed. "Honestly, did he see the picture?"

"Gerald did, yes. Now he seems to think I have a small crush on you." Arnold sighed. "But it's kind of ridiculous... right?"

 _"Oh my gosh, he's trying to hide his honest feelings. The poor boy must really like me, and is afraid of how I'd react. Well, I better play this cool."_ Rhonda thought as she took a deep breath. "To be honest, Arnold... I may have a small one, but it's nothing too big."

"R-really?" Arnold said in surprise.

"Well, obviously, you're the nicest boy I have ever known. I mean, compared to Sid and Harold, possibly even Curly to an extent, you're the most level-headed person I know." Rhonda smiled as she gave a slight giggle.

 _"Okay, a giggle. That could mean anything, but... a crush on me? Impossible. And yet, she is acting a little more strange around me..."_ Arnold thought to himself as he said to Rhonda, "Well, I'm glad to hear that. You know, as much as I like to try and help people out with their problems, I know I'm not a miracle worker."

"It's all right. You do have the tendency to help people." Rhonda smiled. "I mean, people depend on you, Arnold. You're like a sort of 'leader' to them. Even if Helga claims to 'run' the fourth grade, you actually do a better job leading. I'd follow you around wherever you go."

"Well... I'm glad to hear you think that... but don't say that to Helga." Arnold laughed.

* * *

"So, what can you tell me about your time with Rhonda?" Gerald asked as he sat next to Sid and Harold.

"Well, what's to say?" Harold shrugged. "She and I hung out together at the Cheese Festival, but we prefer not to talk about that. All I can say is that it involved a sugar rush on her end."

"And as much as I like Rhonda, she doesn't particularly like my interests. Sure, we can play an occasional carnival game or hang out by the dock, BUT we're not... a thing, if that's what you're going for." Sid explained.

"I see, I see... did you two know that Rhonda has her eyes set on Arnold now?" Gerald asked.

"Well, who's surprised?" Harold frowned. "Rhonda's crush always seems to change, whether it be a student from our grade or fifth grade, or even impossibilities from magazines."

"Yeah..." Sid said. "I mean, it's not like her crush on Arnold is going to last..."

Gerald, nonchalantly, set down the photo that Arnold gave to Gerald earlier. Harold and Sid looked at it and their eyes widened.

"N-no way!" Sid's eyes widened in shock.

Harold's surprised face then turned towards Arnold and Rhonda sitting at the same table, then turning back to Gerald as Harold said, "Are you telling me..."

Gerald nodded. "Yeah, I think Rhonda Lloyd like-likes my main man Arnold!"

"This is so wicked!" Sid smirked.

"I can't wait to tell-" Harold started to get up before Gerald forced him down.

"...Listen man. We don't know what really is going on." Gerald frowned. "We don't know for sure if this is true..."

"But... Arnold and Rhonda... ew, they kissed." Sid said, examining the picture again. "They have to be going out!"

"I only dared Arnold to kiss Rhonda, but now... now I'm not sure about the status of their relationship! Can you keep it low for now?" Gerald said.

Sid and Harold looked at each other, a little uncomfortable with the idea at first... but nodded.

"And I "WANT" a pinky swear you won't tell!" Gerald said as he glared at Sid. "Don't deny it, man. I know you and Stinky were the ones responsible for ruining any chance at Iggy and Arnold's friendship ever being mended."

"Can we please skip the ancient history?" Sid frowned, but held up his pinky finger, along with Harold doing the same. "Fine, pinky swear."

"Great!" Gerald nodded. "Now, let's not say a word until this is official!"

"All right, all right..." Harold said, then took a deep breath. "Speaking of dating, you're going to find this really odd, but..."

Harold then noticed Helga nearby, watching as she did a 'nix it' motion to him, glaring.

"What?" Gerald asked.

Harold frowned. "Eh, nothing. Forget it."

* * *

"No kidding, you're actually considering a party?" Arnold asked Rhonda, surprised. "Your parents are actually allowing it?"

Rhonda nodded. "It's not easy, but I did talk with them about it... I'm thinking about inviting all the coolest people I know, and you, my friend, are cool to me!"

"I'm flattered, Rhonda, but..." Arnold said. "What about all the other people?"

Rhonda raised her eyebrow. "What about them?"

"Well... I'm curious... what do you plan to do once you got the party up and running?" Arnold asked, out of mere curiosity.

Rhonda opened her mouth... then her eyes widened as she tried to think. "Uh... well... I guess I could bring up my European vacation..."

"So... it's basically one of the 'boring' parties?" Arnold raised an eyebrow.

"Hey! I- er..." Rhonda paused as she looked down. "You know, thinking about that, I didn't plan on what I'd do in it..."

Arnold paused, then smiled. "Hey, Rhonda, if you want any help, I'd be happy to lend it."

"You would?" Rhonda asked.

"Talk to me anytime, and I'll see what we can do." Arnold said as the bell rang. "Well, I guess we better get to class. See you after school so I can take you skateboarding?"

"Sure thing." Rhonda smiled as Arnold got up and started to bring his tray over to the rotating dishwasher. Rhonda gave a sigh and a smile. _"He's so sweet..."_

Unfortunately, Arnold heard the sweet sigh as he looked nervous. _"A sweet sigh? Okay, there's no denying it, Rhonda has a crush on me! But why? I guess I'm just going to have to hang out with her more to get my answer..."_

* * *

And there's the seventh chapter! How did you guys like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
